


Gabriel's Greens

by Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, basically this is based on that CSI episode Richard was in, legal despensary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel owns and operates a legal marijuana dispensary in Burlington, CO. Sam comes in looking for an awesome birthday present for Dean and has no idea where to begin, but luckily, Gabriel is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Greens

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the CSI episode Richard was on where he was playing Gabriel pretending he was a dude named Lloyd who ran a dispensary. :P 
> 
> Thanks to Susan (ihaveallthesefeelsokay on Tumblr) for helping me see the idea through and betaing for me! You can also find a bunch of screencaps from the episode on her page. :D

   Sam took a deep breath. He had been sitting outside a dispensary in Burlington, CO for close to a half-hour already. Was it really worth it for a present for his brother? One more lip bite. One more look at the clock. He had to go in. Too late to back out after waking up at the crack of dawn and driving close to 5 hours to get here. Dean better fucking appreciate this.

Sam grabbed the door handle, pushed it open, and stepped out of the car. One more scan of the storefront and he was certain he was in the right place. There was a large sign that read “Gabriel’s Greens” and under it a smaller sign that read “Running dry? We’ll keep you high!” Yep. Definitely the right place. Sam took one last deep breath and walked up to the door. It dinged when it opened, alerting the owner to his presence.

   “Good afternoon! Today we have a fantastic sale on our cupcakes! You’ll get as baked as they are, guaranteed,” the owner recited, his back to Sam. “So, how can I supply yo--” The blond-haired man turned around and his grin quickly fell when he saw Sam, standing terrified in the middle of his shop. He smiled softly to himself then walked around the counter and over to Sam. “First time, huh?” Sam looked down, still wide-eyed and nodded. “Well, I’m Gabriel and this is my legal pot shop.” Gabriel grinned and pointed past the wall of glass pipes to the corner, where a security guard was sitting behind a desk, reading a newspaper. “That’s Lloyd. He’s a big ‘ol softie, but don’t tell him I said that.” He winked and Sam smiled, relaxing a bit. “Now, what’s your name, kiddo?”

   Sam opened his mouth, but he hadn’t realized how dry it was until he tried to speak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Sam. It’s Sam,” he managed to say. “And, yeah, I… I don’t really do this kind of thing. You see, it’s my brother’s birthday and I didn’t really know what else to get him and--”

   “Woah, Sammo. Calm down,” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hands and smiled up at him. “We’ll find something awesome that’ll get your bro more stoned than a whore in mesopotamia.”

   Sam took a deep breath and nodded as he felt the calm radiate from Gabriel’s hands. “Thanks.” He smiled back at the shorter man and squeezed his hands.

   “Let’s uh…” Gabriel blushed a bit and turned away, letting Sam’s hands go. “Let’s start with the basics.” He walked behind the counter then leaned on it and pointed at a collection of about 10 jars that were lined up across the top. “These are mine and my customer’s favorites. I keep them up here for easy access.” Sam tentatively approached the counter and looked at the names.

   “Banana Kush? Platinum Ghost?” Sam looked up at Gabriel. “I have no idea what any of these mean.”

   “Yeah, probably should have figured that,” Gabriel laughed to himself, then pulled a plastic container out from behind the counter. “Now this…” He tapped the top of the container. “This is some really nice stuff that I just got in. I haven’t even tried it yet.”

   “Wait. You sample your own merchandise?” Sam raised an eyebrow, concerned.

   “Of course I do. I can’t accurately find the right strain for someone if I don’t know what the high is going to feel like,” Gabriel explained. “It’s literally my job to get high. I’m not complaining.”

   Sam laughed a little and leaned on the counter, still above the container. “So, what’s this called, then?” he asked.

   “Cotton Candy,” Gabriel grinned. “I’m very excited to try it.”

   “Is that what it’s supposed to taste like?”

   “And smell like,” Gabriel opened the tub a crack. “Take a whiff, kiddo.”

   Sam leaned in closer and smelled at the opening that Gabriel had made. He recognized the telltale, skunky scent that all weed had, but noticed something sweet on top, covering it like a blanket. Just like…

   “Cotton candy,” Sam chuckled a bit and shook his head. “It smells just like blue cotton candy! That’s amazing.” He leaned back in and inhaled some more. “There’s some kind of spicy, earthy tone to it, though. It’s faint, but kind of rounds it out a bit.”

   “Well, look at the nose on you,” Gabriel grinned. “It’s got a little bit of romulan strain in it.”

   “Like...from Star Trek?” Sam looked up, confused.

   “Named after their ale,” Gabriel explained. “Supposed to have similar effects.” He marveled slightly at his customer. “Are you sure you’re new to this? You’re a damn natural.”

   “Nope,” Sam shrugged. “Six years of college and never touched it. Too busy studying, I guess.”

   “Nerd,” Gabriel winked and made his way out from behind the counter. He walked over to the door and turned the sign to “Closed”.

   “Wait, Gabriel!” Sam chased after him. “I didn’t know you closed so early. I still need to get something for Dean.”

   “Yo, Lloyd!” Gabriel turned to the security guard, ignoring Sam’s protests. “Taking lunch. I’ll be in my office. Sasquatch here is joining me.”

   “You got it, Gabe,” Lloyd replied, not looking up from his paper.

   “What’s going on?” Sam asked, baffled.

   “You’re having lunch with me, you overgrown dork.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and lead him to the back of the shop. “I thought that was obvious.”

   “I guess, but...Wait! I--” Sam protested weakly, allowing himself to be dragged into the smaller man’s office. “Woah.” The walls were adorned with shelves that held a multitude of glass pipes: all different colors, sizes, and shapes. There was a wooden desk and chair that was against the back wall, and a couch with a coffee table in front of it against the wall to his left. Gabriel left him to stare at the pieces, and closed the door behind them.

   “See one that catches your eye?” Gabriel asked, walking behind his desk.

   “They’re all really cool,” Sam awed. “I still don’t under--Oh.” His eyes fell back on Gabriel, who had taken a tray out of his desk, and placed a silver cylinder and a baggie on it.

   “Sit, Sam,” Gabriel gestured to the couch. “I’m going to de-nerd-ify you.”

   “Gabriel, I don’t--I have to drive home,” Sam’s mouth protested even while he took off his jacket and sat down. “It’s like 5 hours. I--” Gabriel placed a finger on Sam’s lips and set the tray down on the coffee table.

   “Relax. You’ll be fine,” his finger lingered slightly on Sam’s lips before he removed it and sat down next to him. “Hardly anyone feels it their first time anyway.” He opened the baggie and smelled it a little before opening up the top of the cylinder and placing some of the weed in. “I’ll only take no for an answer if you have a job that tests. Actually, I have some great detox stuff that I could give you so, I lied. I’m not taking no for an answer.” He looked up at Sam and grinned.

   Sam bit his lip and played with his hands nervously. Somewhere inside him, he wanted to say no. There was at least some tiny part of him that wasn’t overcome by the confidence or gorgeousness of the man next to him. Was he seriously crushing on a drug dealer? Okay, no. Gabriel was a legit, legal, certified dispenser. Plus, Dean always taught him it was rude to turn down free drugs.

   “Okay,” Sam finally said, smiling back at Gabriel, whose face lit up like the Fourth of July.

   “Alright. We’ll start with something easy then,” Gabriel stood up and walked over to a lower shelf with smaller pipes. “What’s your favorite color, Sammy?”

   “Gold,” he blurted out. What? No. Green was his favorite color. Why did he-- Oh. Sam remembered as Gabriel turned around to look at him. The man had molton gold for irises. He came back over to the couch and set the carefully picked piece onto the tray. It was a [golden glass spoon](http://www.water-bongs-glass-pipes.com/fotocache/big/422-Golden-Spiral-Weed-Pipe.jpg) with a black spiral down the stem and around the bowl.

   “This is one of my favorites,” Gabriel mentioned, picking the cylinder up and twisting the top grinding the weed inside. When done, he twisted it open and pinched some of the ground herb into the bowl of the spoon. Sam watched him carefully, new to the entire process, enamored with the way his fingers moved, delicate with each step. Once the bowl was full, Gabriel patted it down a little, then closed up the grinder.

   “So, Sammo, I’m gonna give you greens because I’m such a gracious host,” Gabriel pulled a lighter out of his pocket, then picked up the pipe and held it up to Sam’s face. “However, since you have no idea what you’re doing, I’ll help you out the first couple times, okay?” Sam nodded and opened his mouth a little. Gabriel stared for a moment, but caught himself licking his lips before snapping back to reality. He guided the pipe to Sam’s mouth and rested it on his bottom lip. “Now, let out all the air you have through your nose, then when I light, just start breathing in. I’ll do all the work. Just pull away when it starts to be uncomfortable. Ready?” Sam closed his eyes and let out all the air he had, then looked up at Gabriel and nodded. Gabriel held the pipe with his thumb over a small hole on the bowl. He lit one side of the bowl, a corner of it starting to burn and smoke, and Sam started to breathe in. He didn’t quite feel the smoke hit his lungs until Gabriel removed the lighter and took his thumb off the hole. Smoke came rushing in and Sam’s eyes widened as he pulled away, coughing the smoke out.

   “You okay, kiddo?” Gabriel set the pipe down and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini-fridge next to the couch. “Here.” He opened it and gave it to Sam, who downed half of it almost immediately.

   “Yeah,” Sam coughed, trying to catch his breath.

   “It gets easier, trust me,” Gabriel assured him, placing a calming hand on Sam’s thigh. He removed it almost immediately, turning and picking the pipe back up. “Watch a pro.” Gabriel winked and took a hit using the same technique he did with Sam. He took in more smoke than Sam had and held it in once the piece left his lips. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting the smoke cascade over his lips like a waterfall. Sam didn’t realize he was staring until Gabriel opened the eye closest to him and blew the rest of the smoke out of his lungs.

   “I want to try again,” Sam announced, shifting on the couch a bit. “Now that I know what to expect.”

   “Okay, sugar,” Gabriel grinned, the high already starting to hit him. “Want me to hold it for you again?” Sam nodded and Gabriel brought the piece back to Sam’s mouth. Gabriel shifted so that their thighs were touching and moved his arm so that it was resting on the back of the couch, behind Sam. Honestly, Sam could have done it himself, but he couldn’t resist the chance to get Gabriel closer. Maybe it was the THC speaking, but as long as Gabriel was doing it, he had no problem giving into bad influences. They stared at each other as Gabriel lit it, taking his thumb off the carb a couple times before Sam pulled away.

   “Let me know when you can’t hold it any longer,” Gabriel licked his lips a bit. “I want to try something.” Sam nodded and Gabriel brought his face closer so their noses were touching. “Okay. Open,” he whispered. Sam’s lips parted on command and Gabriel started to breathe in the smoke that was leaving Sam. Once he realized what Gabriel was doing, Sam reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer until no space separated their lips. Sam blew the smoke directly into Gabriel’s mouth and pulled back a bit when it had all been expelled.

   “I thought it might be easier to lessen the space between us,” Sam grinned as Gabriel exhaled.

   “You’re so clever,” Gabriel returned the grin, then rushed forward to kiss Sam properly. Sam’s lips parted under Gabriel’s and he could taste the earthy smoke as he licked around his mouth. He moved a hand from the back of the couch, sliding it around Sam and pulling him down on the couch. Sam gasped and pulled away from the kiss as Gabriel dragged him on top of himself..

   “So, is this how you usually pick up guys?” Sam teased, nudging Gabriel’s cheek with his nose. “Invite weed-virgins from out of town in back, smoke them up, and have them shotgun you once they’re vulnerable?”

   “Sadly, no,” Gabriel laughed. “However, since it worked so well, maybe I’ll have to try it more often.” Sam slapped him lightly on the chest and kissed him again, fingers moving to entwine with Gabriel’s golden hair. “Mmm…” Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed once Sam pulled away. “I don’t think anyone could compare to you though.”

   “You’ve known me for like, an hour,” Sam giggled. He was feeling the high seep through him, a tingling sensation as it made its way through his bloodstream, relaxing him completely. There was a mild consideration that his not-insubstantial body was squishing the smaller one underneath him, but there was no complaint so he stayed where he was.

   “I’m sentimental when I’m high. Give me a break,” Gabriel stroked Sam’s hair as he lay on his chest. “Are you sure you have to go back to… hey, where are you from, anyway?”

   “Kansas. Lawrence,” Sam sighed. “And, yeah, I do…” He moved his hand across Gabriel’s chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. “But it’s not like I have to go right now.”

   Gabriel lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at Sam. “You know weed isn’t legal in Kansas, right?”

   “Can’t imagine why I came all the way to Colorado,” Sam moved against Gabriel, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt and leaving open mouthed kisses across his chest and clavicle. “Although if I had known you were here, I’d have come much sooner.”

   Gabriel let out a soft moan and ran a palm down Sam’s spine as far as he could, teasing at the hem of his shirt. “You know, I don’t have to open the store back up at all today,” he suggested, letting his head fall back to expose his neck to Sam.

   “Let’s just call it a long lunch, hmm?” Sam sat up and Gabriel followed, sitting on the couch properly as Sam moved to straddle him.

   “You know, I really feel a connection to you, Sam,” Gabriel admitted, hands moving under Sam's tee shirt, hiking it up as he went. "And, wow, those abs are definitely strengthening it."

   Sam grinned, reaching behind to pull his shirt over and off. He tossed it to the side and Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close, kissing and sucking marks into his chest. Every touch against Sam's skin was overwhelming from the high, causing him to pant and moan, falling apart atop Gabriel.

   "You're so beautiful," Gabriel mumbled into Sam's chest. He continued exploring with his mouth as he moved a hand between them to undo Sam’s jeans.

    "Let me," Sam breathed, trailing a large hand down Gabriel’s chest to the obvious bulge in his jeans. Gabriel stretched upwards as Sam unbuttoned his jeans, straining to reach and kiss his neck. He palmed Sam through his boxers briefly before pulling them down so his hard on was completely exposed. Sam did the same to Gabriel, grabbing both their cocks in one hand and starting to stroke them slowly together.

   "Ah! Fuck, Sam," Gabriel moaned, throwing his head back against the couch. He never lasted very long when he was high and he could already feel their mixed precome slicking Sam's hand as he stroked faster.

   "Gabriel I..." Sam panted, using his free hand to brace against the wall. "So fucking..."

   "I know, baby, I know," Gabriel gripped Sam's hips tight enough to leave bruises on the tanned skin. Sam twisted his wrist a bit and that was it; it was over for Gabriel. He cried Sam's name as he came, moving his hands and scratching at his lover's back.

   Sam came shortly after, moaning as his head fell forward, draping Gabriel's face in a curtain of chestnut hair. The last spurts of come leaked out, not quite making it to their chests, as Sam stroked them through the aftershocks. He opened his eyes to find golden ones staring back at him as he released his hold around their softening cocks.

   "I, uh..." Sam swallowed. "I usually don't do this. I mean, with people I… with--"

   "Sam," Gabriel reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face. "I'm not exactly one to judge." He grinned and Sam returned the smile softly.

   "God, I just..." Sam's eyes traced Gabriel’s face before he bent down slightly to kiss him. "I just really like you."

   "I really like you, too," Gabriel whispered against his lips. "We should probably clean up though." Sam looked down at his come-covered chest and chuckled.

   "Good thing I took off my shirt," He moved off of Gabriel and stood up, stretching as he went.

   "Put that thing away before I jump you." Gabriel grinned, tucking himself back in his jeans.

    Sam rolled his eyes and put his cock back in his jeans as well. "What time is it?" He asked as Gabriel walked over to grab a towelette from his desk.

    “Dunno," Gabriel tossed Sam the cloth and looked over at his computer monitor as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Did you need to be somewhere more important?"

    "Well, I was kind of hoping to be back in time for my brother’s birthday party, seeing as that is the reason I came here," Sam reminded him, tossing the used towelette in the garbage. "It’s at five."

    "Uh..." Gabriel glanced up, smiling nervously. "Don't freak out, but it's two."

    Sam quickly did the math in his head and gasped. "Fuck! Gabriel!" He threw his shirt on and rushed for the door. "I'm gonna be late and he's gonna kill me!" He caught himself on the door handle, wobbling a little.

   "Sam!" Gabriel shrugged on his extra shirt and ran over. "Sammy, you can't drive like this." He sighed before his eyes widened in an epiphany. "I've got it. I'll close up shop, grab an ounce or two, then I'll drive you! When we get there, I'll explain everything to your bro, and everything will be cool."

    Sam took a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah..." Sam agreed, nodding. "Yeah, that'll work. Wait." He grabbed Gabriel’s hands. "Are you sure? I mean… you'll be losing business..."

    "Kiddo, I've had this shop since C-O was just medicinal," he explained. "People have come and gone and not one of them was anything like you. If this will keep you in my life, then fuck the shop."

    "Okay," Sam grinned, and bent down to kiss Gabriel. "Okay." He reluctantly pulled away and grabbed his discarded jacket.

    "Let me grab my keys and the weed, then we can go, okay?" Gabriel buttoned up his shirt as he went back behind his desk. He shuffled a few things, grabbed his jacket, and put it on. After shoving some baggies in his pockets, Gabriel grabbed his keys and beamed at Sam.

    "Let's go," he said, grabbing Sam's hand and smiling as they left.

 

 


End file.
